Puff the Magic Dragon
by Han dj
Summary: A bed time story


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME/Otome or Zwei

Summary: A bed time story for the Suzushiro princess. Rated K

A/N: This is written for Maiuniverse Carnival of Muses. The Prompt is Dragon/Sleep.

PUFF the Magic Dragon

"_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee. Little Jackie paper loved that rascal puff, and brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. Oh Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee. Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail Jackie kept a lookout perched on puff's gigantic tail, Noble kings and princes would bow whene'er they came, pirate ships would lower their flag when puff roared out his name. Oh! Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee. A dragon lives forever but not so little girls, painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys. One grey night it happened, jackie paper came no more and puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar. His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain, Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane. Without his life-long friend, puff could not be brave, so puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave. Oh! Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee." _

"Hayumi," Natsumi was playing on her stuffed purple octopus, her back was leaning on the large couch of the living room, "Who is Jackie Paper?"

"Yeah! Who is he?" The other kids in the living room asked in unison

"Jackie is a SHE!" Hayumi shouted, "And Jackie is Jackie! She's the girl with a dragon named Puff!"

"Pffft!" Miyuki made a puffing sound and waved her hand in front of her face, "There's no dragon!" she said frowning then she looked at Natsumi and winked. Natsumi on the other hand giggled at the gesture.

Kione looked at her twin sister, smiled and elbowed the said blue haired girl before returning her attention to Hayumi. "It's just a story Miyuki," Kione said defending the blonde girl who was getting angry.

"She should at least give us a believable one!" Yuri An said standing at the center with her hands akimbo, "My mother always said that truth will set you free and truth brings justice!" she said mimicking her mother's justice pose

The other girls laughed out loud, "Oh come on Yuri An, we are not fighting any orphans so drop the act!" Aiko said grinning mischievously

"Yeah! We want a story!" The girls whined in unison just in time for the couple, Yukino and Haruka went in their living room.

"OI! What is this all about?" Haruka said aloud causing the whining to die down, "What is this winning all about?"

"Haruka-chan, its whining…" Yukino said softly looking at the sudden grinning children in their living room and winking at them. The girls giggled.

Haruka looked at Yukino and frowned, "You should clean your ears again Yukino, that's what I've said." Haruka returned her attention to the children who are now laughing, "So what is this all about?"

"We want a story!" Konoka said before lying down on the soft futon scattered around the living room floor.

"You all go to sleep!" Haruka said then looked at Yukino, "I don't get it how they all get to go out on a date and dump all these monsters in our house!"

"Yukariko-sensei was proposing that she could look after them all but you declined Haruka-chan," Yukino said smiling, "Plus they are all good kids," Yukino said then looked at the children's angelic faces who were all smiling angelically at them, "Look at them?"

"Angelic my a…" Haruka's curse was stopped by Yukino's hand on her mouth, "Okay, okay," Haruka sighed, "If I tell you all a story, will you kids go to bed and sleep the afternoon off until your parents come get you?"

"YES AUNTIE HARUKA!" The children responded together

"Okay," Haruka stepped closer to the kids and sat at the single couch near Hayumi, her and Yukino's daughter. "Okay, let me tell you the story of Puff, the magic dragon…"

"OI! That's not a story!" Miyuki suddenly shouted and stopped whatever she was to add when Haruka gave her a death glare far worse than what Natsumi's mother gives her mama, "ohhhh…tha…that's a nice story, right Natsumi-chan?" she said grinning.

The other kids nodded their heads and they all lie down and listened…

"_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee. Little Jackie paper loved that rascal puff, and brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. Oh Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee…"_

"Haruka-chan," Yukino whispered to Haruka as they both watched the now sleeping children

"What?"

"That's not a story and it's really not about a dragon!"

"I know it's a song…and what are you talking about it not being a dragon? It's about puff!"

"And Puff is not a dragon,"

"So what is he? A Lizard?"

"Haruka-chan!"

"What?"

Yukino frowned, "I saw Hayumi lip synching you, are you telling her that err… story?"

"It's the best sleep inducer, so why not?"

Yukino's eyes rolled, "oh yeah…the best huh?"

Haruka nodded

"From this day Haruka-chan, I'll do the bed time stories for Hayumi okay?"

"Huh? Why what's wrong with my bed time story?"

-End-

A/N: I don't own Puff the Magic Dragon, it's by Paul, Mary and I forgot the third name! Someone told me that this song isn't really about a dragon…


End file.
